Un sueño real
by Yin-Yang x 2
Summary: La vida de él es luz; sonrisas, amigos, juegos, bromas tontas y chicas bonitas; algunas lo mandan a volar y otras caen rendidas a sus pies. La vida de ella es oscuridad; literalmente.


Summary: "La vida de él es luz; sonrisas, amigos, juegos, bromas tontas y chicas bonitas; algunas lo mandan a volar y otras caen rendidas a sus pies. La vida de ella es oscuridad; literalmente"-

Advertencias: Es un universo alterno. Posible Ooc.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. A nosotras nos pertenece la trama.

Éste es un one-shot. Esperamos que lo disfruten.

* * *

"Un Sueño real"

Autor: Yin yang x 2

_Las palabras "el amor es ciego" jamás fueron tan bellas y dolorosas._

* * *

Suspiró al enterarse que su personaje favorito estaba a punto de obtener el amor de su vida, sonrió brevemente mientras cambiaba la página de su adorado libro, estaba ansiosa de saber cuál era el final y aunque estaba segura de que la heroína se quedaría con el chico guapo de la historia quería seguir descubriendo cómo el antagonista les trataba de arruinar las cosas. Mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos pudo jurar que algo se acercaba pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Grave error.

Porque tal vez si lo hubiese hecho no estaría tirada en el suelo con palpable ardor en su rostro, casi sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, sin embargo lo que verdaderamente le importaba era su libro, sólo esperaba que éste estuviera bien y sin ningún rasguño sino nunca sabría su esperado final.

-"¡Oye chica! ¡ ¿Estás viva! ?"- Una voz masculina se acercaba, podía sentir los pasos asechándola.

Trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo pero sólo consiguió tropezarse con su mochila, suspiró derrotada en el suelo, no sabía que tantas cosas estaban a su alrededor como para pararse de manera segura.

Le daba vergüenza imaginarse que alguien la vería en ese estado, lo bueno es que no solía usar faldas, no quería ni pensarlo ¿Por qué clase de mujerzuela la tomarían?

-"¿Me escuchaste?"- La verdad no quería verse como una persona grosera, quería contestarle pero dos cosas influían a que no lo hiciera: primera, el desconocido la había tumbado y segunda, bueno, trataba de ingeniárselas para que mínimo no estuviera en cuatro patas en un lugar público. Qué indecencia. –"Es que no te vi pero el balón iba directo hacía ti ¿Acaso estás ciega?"-

Se mordió el labio tratando de disipar ese ardor que tenía en su cara. Sólo dos cualidades aparecieron en su cabeza para el que atentó contra su vida; era rudo... y distraído. Bastante distraído.

-"P-perdona"- Apenas si el sonido salió de su boca. Y para colmo había tartamudeado; típico. Quería decirle otras cosas, algo más elocuente pero sus labios no estaban de acuerdo con su cerebro.

-"Aquí tienes tu libro"- Al escuchar la palabra _libro _sonrió involuntariamente, contenta de que por fin supiera su paradero... ahora sólo tenía que averiguar dónde se hallaba la mano del chico. –"¿Qué, no me escuchaste? ¡Aquí tienes tu libro!"-

Se volvió a morder el labio. Frustrada, como muchas otras veces, con la vida.

Cerró los ojos volteándose dispuesta a hacer el ridículo, alzó la mano tanteando para ver si así chocaba con la de él.

-"¿Qué rayos haces, _dattebayo_? Nunca pensé que una chica bonita fuera **tan **rara"- Sí, tenía que admitir que esa palabra de _dattebayo _la hizo extrañarse pero lo que le vino después... hizo que casi sufriera un paro cardíaco. Nadie, **nadie **le había dicho algo así.

**Jamás.**

El fin del mundo se acercaba. La sorpresa fue tan grande que involuntariamente abrió los ojos.

-"Oh, aquí tienes tus libro"- Sintió como su mano era jalada y un peso fue añadida en ella. Sonrió feliz: tenía su libro de vuelta. –"Lo lamento, _dattebayo_"- Ahora el murmulló le perteneció a él, pero era algo que ella pudo captar y sonrió negando tratando de restarle importancia.

Él se había dado cuenta de **aquel **detalle.

-"Toma no es mucho pero tal vez ayude"- Ella frunció el ceño extrañada. Comprendió cuando su otra mano fue jalada y en ella estaba algo blando.

No pensaba que eso fuera dinero.

Tanteó el objeto con la yema de su dedo pulgar: era un pañuelo.

Sonrió de nuevo con ternura en su corazón y naturalmente le salió un "gracias"... pero no hubo respuesta.

-"¡Hinata!"- Ella volteó hacia la voz y giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde pensaba que se había ido el chico. Se rio al recordar lo ocurrido aún con el sabor de la sangre en su boca. No sabía por qué pero de algo estaba segura: visitaría ese parque más seguido.

* * *

Un día más, un día más que ella nunca iba a ver. Sabía que los días pasaban, pero eso no significaba nada para ella; en su mundo el tan nombrado sol no existía, para ella las risas, los juegos, la vida era un privilegio que no podía darse. No importaba cuanto dinero tuviera era algo que no podía permitirse.

Bueno, no había podido permitírselo hasta hace un par de días; aquel chico había logrado sacarle una sonrisa real, una que hace mucho tiempo no cruzaba su rostro, sólo recordarlo la hacía sonreír nuevamente. Definitivamente hoy tenía que regresar a ese parque.

-"Hana"- esperó a que le respondiera.

-"¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?"-

-"Me gustaría salir"-

-"Sí claro ¿a dónde?"-

-"No lo se, a algún espacio abierto... el parque por ejemplo"-

-"Hinata-sama, ya hablamos sobre eso ¡La han atacado en ese lugar! No tiene permitido regresar"-

Suspiró, tenía que encontrar una forma de regresar. Tal vez Neji aún no sabía de su _ataque._

-"Bueno, entonces pasaré el día con Neji... por si alguien pregunta por mí"-

* * *

-"Por favor"- imploró por cuarta vez.

-"No Hinata-sama, eso sólo le causaría daño; nunca permitiría eso"-

-"Por favor"- repitió en un suspiro.

-"¿Y que ganaría yo?"- Hinata dudó sólo un segundo.

-"Mi felicidad"-

* * *

Llegaron al parque y lo primero que pidió fue ir al área donde se juega pelota. No había ningún ruido, nada de risas, nada de juegos; suspiro derrotada.

-"¿Está todo bien Hinata-sama?"-

-"Sí, es sólo que esperaba que hubiera más gente"-

De pronto una risa ligera llamó su atención; no sabía por qué, pero esa risa la atraía de una manera hipnótica. Lo extraño es que la risa no provenía del área de juegos, provenía de un lugar más lejano, podría jurar que venía del árbol donde se había sentado la última vez.

Tomó su bastón tanteando el camino, no quería volver a caerse. Sería patético que cada vez que fuera a ese parque anduviera de exhibicionista.

-"¡Hey! Eres la chica de la última vez"- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado por escuchar su voz y sólo pudo conseguir tartamudear un...

-"Hola"-

-"Cielos chica sólo quería decirte que lo siento, _dattebayo._ Y no me refiero solamente a lo del balón"- Hinata no pudo evitar sonreírle, ese chico tenía un don especial para decir cosas incómodas de una manera demasiado sincera.

-"Y-yo sólo quería re-regresarte tu pañuelo... gracias"- y aunque su voz era apenas audible ella supo que la había escuchado debido a su risa.

Habían sido con exactitud tres meses los cuales había estado hiendo al parque, los había contado y su calendario estaba de testigo.

Casi todos los días iba, platicaba con él todo lo que podía, o al menos lo intentaba... sí, tartamudeaba y más que nada lo escuchaba hablar de sus anécdotas con su madre, que según estaba loca y siempre gritaba pero por el timbre de su voz Hinata podía distinguir que la amaba con todo su ser. Hablaba de su padre que parecía estar casi todo el tiempo ocupado con su trabajo pero cada que podía le dedicaba un momento, era obvio que no le guardaba rencor. De su padrino y de sus libros que ella se había interesado en leer.

Él se negó rotundamente diciendo que jamás le dejaría leer algo del "pervertido".

Ella rio. Lo admiraba, lo notaba con facilidad.

Sasuke, "el bastardo", que protagonizaba cada una de sus historias. Su mejor amigo... aunque él no lo admitiera.

Y uno que otro nombre femenino. Aunque a decir verdad ella no les prestaba mucha atención ya que no se solían repetir.

Todos en la mansión del hogar Hyuuga comenzaron a acostumbrar a que ella comenzara a sonreír puesto que en la mañana era esa extraña ansiedad que se presentaba en la joven mientras que por la noche era esa sonrisa de una mujer que tiene su cabeza en otro lado.

Sospechaban pero nadie decía nada. La mayoría de las personas ahí estaba tranquila, hacía tiempo que la niña no parecía salir del círculo vicioso, donde ya no se sabía cuál era pero si los gritos de lo débil que era o el desprecio de una chica totalmente saludable; sangre de su sangre.

La habían tenido atrapada. Pero ahora, eso parecía ya no importarle: ella hacía oídos sordos a las fieras e hirientes palabras.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el pasto se rio, Hana sostenía sus zapatos mientras ella daba vueltas, la rodeó un viento fresco, era un bonito día; lo podía sentir.

-"¡Oye! Deberías tener más cuidado, dattebayo"- Y la sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que cayera.

El esperado ardor en su cara se presentó y rogó a todos los dioses que se conocía por no desmayarse como los primeros días.

-"Lo l-lamento"-

-"No importa"- Presintió que sonreía, no estaba segura cómo imaginar a las personas, siempre había _visto _con sus manos, pero no tenía el coraje para pedirle que dejar le dejara sentirlo. De sólo imaginarlo hacía que sus mejillas le ardieran con intensidad.

Una sensación tan conocida. Era el pan de cada día.

-"¿Ya comiste?"-

-"¿Eh? N-no, no me ha dado tiempo"- Admitió avergonzada.

-"Te invito a comer"- No pudo evitar sorprenderse pero aun así sonrió con timidez.

Apenas asintió y fue jalada. Escuchó el grito de Hana pero pretendió no escucharla cuando dos manos se pusieron en su cintura y la levantaron. Ella se encontró sentada en _algo_. Lo averiguó cuando Naruto agarró sus manos colocándolas en su abdomen.

-"¡Agárrate bien!"- Y el viento la golpeó. Estaba en una bicicleta.

-"¿Segura que estás bien?"-

-"Sí"- Repitió con una sonrisa –"Sólo que me sorprendí un poco... fue mi primera vez"- Y aunque Naruto pudo encontrarle doble sentido a sus palabras, viendo el rostro sonrojado de la Hyuuga, con esa pequeña sonrisa que la caracterizaba, un pinchazo de culpabilidad lo atacó.

Maldito padrino pervertido, era su culpa.

-"Ven, vamos a comer ya"- La agarró de la mano para que entraran a su lugar de comida favorito. El ramen siempre lo hacía feliz. Era lo más _exquisito _que alguien había podido inventar.

El manjar de los dioses.

-"C-claro"- Cuando se sentaron Naruto no hizo más que observarla mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos, era como si ese sonrojo fuera permanente en su rostro, sólo fue un día donde la vio con el rostro sereno y eso fue el día que la noqueó, él desde que llegó al parque con el maldito de Sasuke no había dejado de admirarla, pues con esa blanca tez era realmente bonito.

Y que decir de su cuerpo.

Tenía curvas que aun cuando tenía esas grandes chamarras podía distinguirlas con claridad y estaba seguro que sin tanta ropa ella sería...

¡Y ahí iba de nuevo! ¿Por qué no podía haber crecido con _otro _padrino? Uno más normal que no le inculcara de educación sexual a un chico de ocho años. Sí, los siguientes diez años lo habían dejado incurable.

Maldito Jiraiya.

Pensó con un sonrojo viendo de reojo su cuerpo con un sonrojo.

Maldito él.

Tenía que admitir que en situaciones como esa le alegraba que ella no pudiese ver.

-"¿Lo mismo de siempre?"- el dueño del lugar por fin se apareció y él le dijo que sí, a Hinata le pidió algo ligero, había días en los que ella traía la comida y le compartía. Conocía que tipo de cosas comía.

-"¿Y... qué me cuentas?"- Él siempre hablaba y podía afirmar con seguridad que ella conocía _casi _todo de él y él de ella... nada, a excepción de que tenía un primo que parecía perro guardián, una _nana_ y parecía rica ya que siempre llegaba en limosina.

-"N-no mucho. Ayer neji-nii-san plantó azucenas, dijo que serán he-hermosas"- Y terminó con una sonrisa –"¿Y tú, Naruto-kun?"-

Sí, tenía que admitir que era la primera que lo llamaba así, la mayoría le tomaba demasiada confianza y era sin ningún apelativo.

Le gustaba. Sonaba chistoso.

-"Pues... ayer en la clase de historia fue muy divertida, el profesor llevó a niños y nos hizo ayudarles con su tarea, aunque a mí me tocó el loco de Konohamaru, sé que aprendió todo lo que le dije"- Estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de su hazaña.

Deberían de darle una medalla, no es fácil hacerle entender a niños de secundaria y menos cuando se creen tanto.

No le molestaría si le dieran la llave de la ciudad.

¿Habría llave?

-"Naruto-kun ¿T-te gustan los niños?"- Esa pregunta lo descolocó. Supo que se sonrojo cuando pensó en tener hijos... no sería mala idea.

-"La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, pero sí, me gustaría tener, digo así les puedo enseñar a jugar fútbol y a ganarles a los hijos del bastardo de Sasuke"-

Rio imaginando la escena y la vio otra vez roja.

-"E-eso es bueno, p-pero me refería a que si te gusta enseñarle a los niños"- Su voz fue en picada; de más alto a más bajo. Pero aun así la escuchó.

Oh.

Ahora el avergonzado era él.

-"Creo que sí"- No dijo más porque la comida llegó.

Suspiró cuando sintió de nuevo ese silencio y aun cuando a ella se le hacía cómodo supo que a él no ya que seguía golpeando la mesa con los palillos y resoplaba de vez en cuando.

-"Oye Hinata"- Ella alzó la cabeza y trató de fijar sus ojos en los de él.

-"¿Sí, Naruto-kun?"-

-"Me preguntaba, tú ¿no sientes curiosidad?"-

-"¿Curiosidad de qué?"-

-"... De ver"- se quedó callada y meditó un poco su respuesta –"No tienes que responder sino quieres, _dattebayo_"-

-"No te preocupes es sólo que, creo que alguien no puede sentir curiosidad por algo que no sabe que existe, desde que nací todo ha sido así. Probablemente lo que me gusta hacer es tocar las cosas para así yo poder... verlas"-

El silencio surgió de nuevo, ella sintió que él se movió y de pronto el asiento blando se hundió un poco a su izquierda.

-"¿Te gustaría verme?"-

Y su corazón no supo como reaccionar. Sonrió pensando que estaba a punto de llorar... llorar de felicidad.

Habían sido semanas las que había anhelado ese momento. Asintió levemente mientras alzaba sus manos. Contra sus dedos chocó su aliento, estaba casi segura que a este paso él escucharía sus latidos y sintió un nudo en la garganta... sus manos chocaron con su objetivo.

Poco a poco deslizó sus dedos, su nariz, sus ojos, su frente, sus orejas, su mandíbula.

Sus labios.

Abrió los suyos involuntariamente.

Se separó precipitadamente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, buscó el aparato con torpeza y del otro lado era Neji que le preguntaba el lugar donde estaba para poder recogerla.

Los dos lo esperaron fuera del lugar antes de que sintiera una mano en el brazo. Se volteó diciendo adiós y poco después tuvo que agachar su cabeza para no pegarse y así evitar hacer el ridículo.

De sólo recordar el día la hacía suspirar.

El como le había comprado zapatos al notar que la había jalado descalza o el como la invitó a comer y le contó que le gustaba enseñarle a los niños; incluso quería _tener _hijos.

Y lo más bello de todo; lo había dejado verlo.

Lo había dejado tocar su rostro...

No podía quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Sí, hoy había sido un día especial.

* * *

Una semana en soledad, una semana de ir y no encontrarlo; estaba ansiosa quería volver a _ver _su rostro. De pronto escuchó un par de risas, una de ellas la reconocía a la perfección y la otra era una risa femenina.

-"¿Naruto-kun?"- dijo esperanzada

-"¡Hinata!"- sintió como ambos se le acercaban –"¿Cómo haz estado?"- ella estaba tan emocionada que su tartamudeo volvió al ataque.

-"Bien ¿Y tú?"- entonces escuchó una tos falsa y un "No vas a presentarme".

-"¡Oh! Claro, Hinata ella es Sakura-chan... y yo estoy bien"- En ese momento simplemente supo que el sueño se había roto.

No hubo necesidad de que explicara algo, el tono de su voz jamás había sido tan tierno.

Lo entendió todo, quedó muda y unos segundos después sonrió. Platicó con ellos un momento, hasta que se excusaron y se fueron, ella caminó lentamente hacia el árbol y se sentó a esperar a su primo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se sentó en su cama y por fin dejó salir las lágrimas contenidas, no podía pararlas, parecían que nunca se acabarían.

Su padre entró al cuarto y comenzó a gritarle, a regañarla por su debilidad; sus palabras ya no podían ser ignoradas, ya no podía pasarlas por alto.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, eso sólo aumentaba el enojo de su padre y aunque su padre no era la principal causa de su dolor sí contribuía a él de una manera impresionante.

Cuando su padre se cansó al fin y ella volvió a quedarse sola. Al ver salir a Hiashi, Hana se apresuró a entrar, pero se arrepintió cuando la vio en ese estado, parecía la misma niña con la cual había estado dieciséis años, supo en ese entonces que la sonrisa de Hinata ya no se volvería ver, se quedó en el marco de la puerta y suspirando con resignación salió de aquella habitación cerrando con suavidad.

La pequeña sonrió con tristeza recordando lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo, aunque fuera por un solo instante había vuelto a vivir, había _visto_, aunque ya no pudiera volver a hacerlo nadie iba a poder quitarle los tres meses en los que fue _normal._

Hoy ya no era la "chica bonita", hoy ya no tenía un permanente sonrojo en el rostro, ya no sonreía con sinceridad, ya no jugaba, no iba a andar en bicicleta ni a comer ramen.

Hoy había vuelto a la realidad.

Jamás el amor había sido tan bello e inocente, pero también desastroso cuando no es recíproco. Más cuando sabes que éste nunca será devuelto.

* * *

"_El amor no correspondido siempre es doloroso en especial cuando quien no lo corresponde es la única fuente de luz"._

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llegó el "One-shot"!, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Para empezar el fic fue escrito por ambas, cada quien le puso su estilo, quisimos empezar a publicar algo de inmediato, quizás algo apresurado pero bueno era con el fin de "abrir con broche de oro".

Comentarios, quejas, críticas _constructivas _son más que bienvenidas.

"El primer paso siempre es el más duro"

_/Yin yang x 2/_


End file.
